1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a multiple node network and a communication method within the network. The present invention more particularly relates to a network having a plurality of terminal nodes and a management node that manages the terminal nodes and also to a communication method among the terminal nodes and the management node.
2. Description of Related Art
Computerized controls have become popular for various systems such as, for example, land vehicles and watercrafts in recent years. Components of the systems such as engines and navigation devices typically are connected with each other using a network. Engines, navigation devices, and other components can represent terminal nodes of the network. A bus connects the respective terminal nodes. A management node also is provided within the network and is connected to the bus to manage the terminal nodes.
The terminal nodes and the management node frequently communicate with each other through the bus. Generally, the bus is common to all of the nodes. In order for these nodes to communicate with each other, each node must be assigned an address by an address allocating unit. In some particular instances, a node may be activated after all the other nodes have been assigned an address. This new node must also be assigned an address that is recognized by the other nodes. However, in the case where the newly entering node cannot receive an address due to malfunction, that newly entering node cannot communicate with the other nodes. The assignment of an address by the address allocating unit of the newly activated node thus fails. Accordingly, the network is unable to communicate with the newly activated node.